


marked by

by Grassy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Come Marking, Community: 100_men, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: “…seriously?”“Hmm?”





	marked by

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 34. Sex
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/75486535414/fanfic-dramatical-murder-noiao).

“…seriously?”

“Hmm?”

Aoba shot a glare over his shoulder at the smug satisfaction in Noiz’s tone.  His breath hitched a bit as gentle hands ran across still-sensitive skin.

“Did you really have to do- do  _that_?”  The wetness pooled in the dip of his spine was embarrassing, somehow.  Aoba never had that reaction when Noiz came all over his face or thighs or even inside of him, but-

Noiz slid curious fingers through his semen, leaving a sticky-slick trail across Aoba’s pale back.

“You look sexy like this.”

“-such a perverted brat,” a red-cheeked Aoba muttered, flustered, into a pillow.


End file.
